


BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW?

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS BEFORE THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han Solo and Chewbacca get their first job as partners.





	

BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW? (Contiuned from IT’S JUST THE BEGINNING)

 

Chewbacca gazed at the star studded expanse of space from the Millennium Falcon’s cockpit window. Han smiled at his friend. “Ever been out this far?” The Wookiee shook his shaggy head and muffled an answer. “So, spent all of your life, up until now, on Kashyyyx.” Chewbacca woofed again. “Yeah.” Han replied “No need to travel when you have all you want where you are.”

Han checked the screen and punched in coordinates. “We’re gonna make our first stop on Denyar in the Tri/Dod system. We can get all our supplies and another pilot’s chair and bunk for you.” Han patted his friend on the shoulder, “How about something to eat?”

Chewbacca woofed a fearful question. “No, I’m not going to leave you at the controls by yourself.” Han assured him. “I’ll monitor all the systems from the lounge area.”  
The pair rose from their seat; Han to the galley and Chewbacca to his cabin.

Han busied himself with heating the hydrated food and making kava. After a few moments he thought he heard growls and tapping. Knitting his brow, and listening, the sounds  
became louder. He followed the now loud growls and banging down the corridor and stopped in front of Chewbacca’s cabin. A knock produced no response, so Han opened the door  
and walked in, greeted by loud, mad sounding growls and full blown pounding on the lavatory door. Realizing what was going on, Han broke into laughter and walked over to the door.  
“Chewie…Chewie…stop hitting the door.” The banging stopped and a low, pitiful moan came from the other side. Smiling, Han told Chewbacca what to do. “Hit the light pad and the door will automatically unlatch and you can open it.” Chewbacca did as instructed and mumbled as he came out and passed by Han to the corridor; “That doesn’t happen in the woods.”

***

Later, again in the cockpit, Han leaned over and pointed out the window on Chewbacca’s right side. “Look over there.” In the distance, a spiral galaxy was experiencing a double eclipse of its two suns. Chewbacca gave a low hum. “Quite a sight, huh?” The low timbre of Han’s voice gave assent to how he appreciated those space phenomenon. “You’ll see all kinds of sights  
throughout the galaxies.” A bell on the flight console began to pulse and Han flew the Falcon slowly into the upper atmosphere of Denyar, then called for landing coordinates from the spaceport controller and received his instructions.

“All right, Chewie.” Han encouraged. “You take her in.” The Wookiee took a deep breath, placed his paws on the controls and under Han’s guidance flew the Falcon into the landing port.  
Once in their berth and the landing locks set, Chewbacca gave a shout of satisfaction…he was learning the Falcon! “Good job, Buddy.” Han complimented him. After setting the landing lights and shutting down the engines, they were ready to leave the ship.  
***

The two walked through the bustling spaceport town as species of all kinds milled around them.  
Chewbacca was wide-eyed as a child, hardly able to take in all the new sights and species. They garnered a few curious looks themselves as they continued past the buildings and streets on  
their way to the open air market. 

Han walked up to a three-eyed humanoid. “Looking for a oversized pilot's seat and a…” 

The humanoid stopped and looked the Wookiee up from head to toe… 

“about a four-meter long, very sturdy ship cabin bunk.” Han finished as he looked all around the  
items displayed…barrels, trunks, bunks, droids, motors, piles of steel, plastic and wood along with other items Han couldn’t identify. The humanoid raised a claw hand and punched buttons  
on his language converter, which ran from his ear to his mouth. “I have what you seek.” He raised his other clawed hand and pointed to two ‘helpers’..spoke a few syllables and they  
rushed to do his bidding. 

“How much?” Han asked, pulling a voucher chip from his vest pocket. “I’d like them to be  
delivered and set up.”

The humanoid mused a moment, then replied. “Seven hundred credits.”

Chewbacca growled. “It’s all right, Chewie. It’s an investment.” The Wookiee growled an  
appreciation.

“We also need food supplies.” Han told the species, who nodded as Han gave his list of  
needed items. 

************

Later, back at the Falcon, Han supervised the placing of Chewbacca’s bunk and the installing of  
the co-pilot’s chair in the cockpit, while the Wookiee placed all the supplies in the galley and storage rooms.

*********

Twilight had set upon the planet and it was gradually growing darker as Han and Chewbacca made their way back into the spaceport town. It was still bustling; but at this time of evening it was the ‘night lifers’ seeking a good time where it could be found. Sign lights flashed and bubbled over multiple cantinas which lined the street and beings were hawking their wares and themselves to all who passed by.

“Let’s try this one first.” Han said as he turned into the entrance,. Once inside, they were assaulted by the jumble of languages, smoke, haze, music and noise. Han shouldered his way through the maze of tables to a back booth. Making themselves comfortable, a female Triddian server walked up to them and handed Han a small language converter. Han pushed in ‘Corellian’. A food and drink list was then handed to him.

After scanning the paper, Han ordered; “We’ll have Mane’to-wok Stew, Zarafin Bread and mugs of Lycera Ale.” 

“I’m also available.” The server told him.

“Not interested.” Han replied, not looking up.

She then moved to Chewbacca’s side and gave the Wookiee a big smile and wink.

“He’s not interested either.” Han told her.

The server shrugged her shoulder, “Too bad.” And left to fill their meal order.

Chewbacca woofed to Han, who laughed at what was said. “You want me to tell Malla “You’ve  
still got it?”

The meal finished, Han ordered another bottle of ale. “You stay here, Chewie, I’m gonna  
see if I can make some contacts for a haul job. Chewbacca nodded an acknowledgment as he downed another mug of ale in one swallow.

“Go easy on that stuff.” Han cautioned. 

The Wookiee shook his head and reached for the bottle for another refill. Han gave a wan smile at his partner. “Guess as big as you are you can handle anything.” The Corellian slipped out of his seat and ambled into the crowd, headed for the bar. Chewbacca once again filled his mug.. he was having a good time!

Han stood at the bar for some time, surveying the crowd and those sitting at the tables. One denzin caught his eye and he walked over to the table. “Quite a packed place.” He opened a conversation.

The being looked up and Han caught on to the fact that ‘it’ was female. Her heart shaped face,framed by silver hair, sported a green scar from her temple, across her left eyelid stopping at  
her cheekbone. It didn’t detract from her appearance. She remained silent as her slit eyesappraised Han from head to foot; tall, shaggy hair, handsome face covered by shadowy stubble,  
wide shoulders, strong chest, blaster strapped to his side, the belt buckle situated close enoughto be tempting, dusty deck clothes…his scarred chin a silent declaration, perhaps, to battle.  
Sorry this had to be business, she mused before speaking.

I’ve had my eye on you, too.” 

Han bristled, he didn’t like being the one under surveillance.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I need a pilot…one who has a fast ship, little or no scruples and asks no questions. Can you meet all those requirements?”

Han seated himself across from her, placing his half empty glass on the table, his forefinger circling lazily around the rim. “That doesn’t even begin to list my ’qualifications’. 

“You alone?”

“I have a partner…” Han nodded to the table across the floor where Chewbacca sat.

The female watched as the Wookiee downed more ale. “He’ll do.”

“When do I start?” Han asked, anxious to get to the job.

“The cargo is on Loc-Lam, third planet in the Ginmoyu system”.

“Quite a bit out of the way, isn’t it?”

“That is a question.”

Han knit his brow and pursed his lips.

“You pick up the cargo at the spaceport on the west side of Loc-Lam. You will be contacted when you land at these coordinates.” She handed him a small readout pad. With the other hand,  
she produced a polysheen card, inscribed with the credits Han was being paid. His eyes widened at the amount.

“Surprised?” She smiled.

Han chuckled, “For this amount I’d haul the Quad Devil of Nilbud and give him my cabin!”

“That’s just to pick up the cargo - you’ll be paid more when you deliver it. You’ll be told the destination when the cargo is safely loaded onto your ship.”

“Time limitation?” 

She didn’t mind this question…”All has to be done within seven revolutions of the Moon of Cerpel.”

Han nodded, taking a deep breath as he stood. “Han Solo.” He introduced himself. “And you?”

“I don’t give my name.”

Han pocketed the pad and card and giving her a silent salute, walked away from the table.

Nearing the table he shared with Chewbacca, he counted seven empty ale bottles. Taking his seat, he scolded him, “I told you to take it easy with that stuff.”

The Wookiee growled.

“You have this stuff on Kashyyyk?” 

Chewbacca shook his head negative.

Han peered into his partner’s eyes. “You look alright…maybe you have a natural tolerance for this ale.”

Chewbacca grabbed the last bottle and motioned to Han.

“That’s enough, pal. We’ve got a job and we gotta be bright and chipper when daylight gets here.”

As they left the cantina, Han noticed Chewbacca was doing fine, not showing any affects of the ale.

****

“Night.” Han called to his friend as they each entered their own sleeping quarters. Daylight would come soon enough.

****  
Low, mournful growls and wails awakened Han. He smiled and stretched. Maybe Chewie was dreaming, he thought. Rising, he made up his bunk, dressed and readied himself for the ‘day’.  
The moaning growls became louder and Han stopped and knocked at Chewbacca’s cabin door. 

“Up and at it Chewie.” He called, listening at the door. He could hear no movement, just low moans which had now turned pitiful. ‘Maybe he’s sick.’ Han thought, opening the door to the Wookiee’s sleeping quarters. Scanning the room he didn’t see Chewbacca…’maybe he’s in the lavatory’ Han reasoned, walking to the door of the small room and rapping on the door, “Chewie, you alright?” Nothing….Han turned and caught sight of one large, hairy foot jutting out from under the massive bed.

“Chewie?” Han grabbed the foot.. “Come out from under there.” After a few moments ofwriggling, scooting, twisting and turning…the Wookiee was clear of the bed and sat up,  
wavering unsteadily. Han took in the whole picture: fur all askew, nose red and his eyes were a sickly green. Chewie held his head between his paws and moaned to Han.  
The Corellian smiled, “No, you’re not sick and going to die. Looks like you have one whopper of a hangover. Guess you don’t have a natural tolerance for ale.”

Chewbacca gave a questioning squeak.

“Yeah…I’m sure. I’ve been on the other side of those green eyes myself a time or two. You only WISH you could die.” Han finished with a laugh. “Get some strong kava in you and you’ll be ready to face the day. We got to get going. Got that job to do.

The Wookiee staggered to his feet, with help from his friend. He looked down at Han and  
growled. 

“OK, I won’t tell Malla about this.”

The pair made their way to the galley…just some quick kava and food and they would be on their way to Loc-Lam……


End file.
